Revelry Meowing in The Dark
by Vullardqueen
Summary: Midoriya, Kouda, Aoyama and Tokoyami are caught breaking curfew late one night for one very cute, meowing reason.


Anyone on the second floor of Height's Alliance wasn't getting any sleep that night. Midoriya, Tokoyami, Mineta and Aoyama all sat there in their beds listening to the incessant high pitched meow of a kitten. Every few seconds they heard the sound and it was slowly starting to worry them more and more.

Tokoyami especially tried to tell himself that the kitten was fine. The kitten's mom was somewhere and she would come back to quiet the kitten soon and it would be _fine._ However, after each meow his worry got worse. He may be a dark creature of the night, but he wasn't heartless.

Finally he made himself get out of bed and shuffle to his door. He pulled it open, squinting at the dim moonlight filtering through the windows of the dorm as he glanced around. He thought he'd be the only one out, but he was surprised to see four other people standing at the window and peering down into the lawn below them.

"-ah, Tokoyami. Has the kitten kept you up too?" Aoyama asked. He glanced back at the bird as he talked. Despite it being literally close to midnight, he still had that stupid sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah. It's worrying me." Tokoyami said as he came to stand besides the others. Midoriya pressed his forehead against the glass to peer down into the bushes while Kouda's eyes scanned the lawn for any movement. Mineta just looked pissed off.

"It's annoying." Mineta muttered. "Are you guys gonna get it?"

Midoriya, Aoyama, Tokoyami and Kouda looked at each other. "...well…" Midoriya began. "That's technically breaking curfew but….it _is_ a kitten."

"It sounds kinda alone." Kouda said quietly. He wrung his hands nervously.

"I think a lonely kitten is a good reason to break curfew." Aoyama quickly decided with a nod. He moved down the hall towards the staircase.

The others quickly looked at each other, before Midoriya, Tokoyami and Kouda all moved to follow while Mineta decided to head back to bed. "Does anyone have a flashlight?" Tokoyami asked.

"I have a laser." Aoyama offered as he came to the bottom of the stairs, patting his stomach.

"I don't think that counts." Tokoyami said. He walked from the staircase to the kitchen and pulled open a small drawer where they kept all the simple utility stuff. He found a small flashlight, clicking it on and shining it around the room to test it.

"Oh good! We do have one!" Midoriya said quickly. "It sounded like it was on the left side of the building, right?"

"Yes, left side. It's probably in the bushes by the building…" Kouda answered. Together they walked out of the door as they attempted to be VERY quiet. They didn't want to wake anyone, or set off any alarms.

They turned the corner of the building, and the meowing got much louder. Tokoyami walked alongside the bushes, shining a flashlight around to see if he saw a glimpse of anything odd. He didn't see much, so he as well as the others were forced to find the kitten purely by sound. It lead them to a bush by the very back of the building. Tokoyami kneeled, and reached out to brush the leaves of the bush aside so he could shine the flashlight he held down at the base.

Nestled in the dirt and leaves he saw something small and totally black. It moved its little head, and gave a high pitched meow that Tokoyami was happy to hear. He looked up to call for the others. "I found it!"

Everyone rushed over the moment they heard Tokoyami's voice. They all came to crouch around the bush as Tokoyami held the leaves back. "See him?" He asked.

"Oh my, he's _tiny_." Aoyama squeaked. He watched Kouda scoop the kitten up into his hands. It did it's best to pick up it's head, but ultimately its eyes were fused shut and unable to see. All it could do was sniff at Kouda's hand and meow.

"...what should we do with it?" Midoriya asked as he watched it sniff around Kouda's hand.

"...well…" Kouda started. He looked unsure. Sure, he knew a lot about animals, but he didn't know what to do with a newborn kitten. Plus, wouldn't they get in trouble if the teachers knew they had it? "Well, we could-"

"-Give it to me."

All four of them nearly jumped out of the skin as a voice came from behind them. All of their heads snapped up to look at none other than Aizawa standing over them with crossed arms.

"M-Mr. Aizawa!" All four of them yelped, quickly getting to their feet. Kouda stood tallest, holding the tiny kitten to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Aizawa." Midoriya said as he quickly bowed his head. "W-We heard the meowing and we wanted to come help!"

Aizawa held his hands out for the kitten, not saying anything to them until Kouda (regretfully) placed the kitten in his hands. As soon as he did, he pressed it to his own chest and covered it with his hands to try and keep it warm. "Do you four know what to do with a newborn kitten?" He asked.

"...w-well…no." They admitted as they glanced at each other with a little shame.

"I'll get it inside, warmed up and fed." Aizawa said as he turned on his heel and walked through the grass back to the sidewalk so he could take the kitten and the kids to his quarters.

"...so...you know what to do with a newborn kitten….?" Aoyama asked curiously as they all four moved to follow.

"Yes." Aizawa answered shortly and stopped by the entrance of the dorms. "None of you are going to get in trouble for breaking curfew, but don't do it again. If you hear another kitten somewhere, tell _me._ I usually take care of the cats around here. If you'd tried to take care of this kitten on your own it would probably die. Go to bed, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Of course!" The four of them said as their faces went a little red. They were admittedly a little embarrassed about this. They wished Aizawa a good night, before turning to walk back to their own rooms. They all four crawled into their beds with the kitten still on their minds.

Everyone in the class murmured to each other as they sat around the classroom early the next morning. Tokoyami, Aoyama, Kouda and Midoriya all seemed a little more tired but no one had any idea why. Not until Aizawa walked into the room holding a small bundle in his arms and a bag of supplies. Everyone in the room just kind of...eyed it warily until it meowed.

Then, everyone absolutely lost their shit.

"Uh, did that just meow?" Kaminari asked with wide eyes.

"Are you holding _a kitten?!"_ Mina shrieked as she got to her feet, ready to run up to the desk to look at it.

Aizawa sighed, closing his tired eyes for just a second. "...yes, I'm holding a kitten. It was found by the dorms last night and I'll be taking care of it until it's older."

"How old is it…?" Ochaco asked, leaning forwards at her desk to see if she could get a glimpse at it.

"Less than a week. So it needs constant care." He explained. "...that's why it's here."

"Can we keep it when it's older? Can we _please_ have a dorm cat?!" Momo asked quickly.

"No cats allowed in the dorms." Aizawa reminded them.

The class collectively groaned, and a few of them sank in their seats.

"We can't bend the rules like...just this once?" Sero asked with his best persuasive grin.

"No, Sero." Aizawa sighed.

"...can we at least name it?" Tsuyu spoke up, keeping her eyes on the bundle in his arms.

"Naming it just means you'll become attached." Aizawa reminded them like the dad he is. By now he was tapping his fingers on the small podium with slight impatience.

"Yeah but we're gonna name it anyways sooooooooooo…" Kirishima said. "Since it's gonna be here for the next what…"

"Seven weeks." Aizawa muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...fine. We can name it. Do whatever you have to do to name it."

The entire class cheered, and quickly Iida got to his feet with his hand in the air. "As class president I suggest we vote! If you have a suggestion please write it on the board and we will vote!"

The entire class nodded, immediately muttering their suggestions as quite a few swarmed to the board to write down their suggestions. Iida lead them in a vote, and soon Aizawa was standing there looking at a list of the worst possible names for a cat he thought he could ever see: Licorice, Lord Explosion Murder, Fuckhands McMike, and finally the name that was somehow the winner.

Revelry In The Dark (Revelry for short) (or Rev for shorter).

Aizawa blinked, and he looked back at the class. "...guys. We cannot name a kitten Revelry In The Dark."

"Hey, the name won!" Kirishima said quickly. "So Rev it is!"

Aizawa took a moment to close his eyes before he sighed. "...fine. Revelry In The Dark it is." He said as he stood and moved to the board. "Now we need to get to work."

The entire class groaned and moved back to their seats to begin class, although the entire time they had their eyes on the small, occasionally mewing bundle they'd all grown so attached to.


End file.
